


Embers of Silk

by Red (TheRedLightning)



Series: Coal & Silver [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author is Evil, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, crackficish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLightning/pseuds/Red
Summary: Madara who were the eldest of the two, slumped his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh as the day they had to confront each other was inevitable to come sooner or later anyway, it was probably better to just get it over with.





	Embers of Silk

The smell of freshly brewed coffee hung in the air around them. Hashirama was seated at the kitchen table, facing Madara who leaned against the counter with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. He had yet again sought out some peace and quiet from the constant teasing his younger brother provided, and these days it had been worse than usual. 

As soon as Madara had got home from that morning when he had to explain to Hashirama what had happened, he got attacked by a bright screen to his face and Izuna wondering what that was. Said screen had that blasted photo Mito had taken on it and Madara had squirmed his way out of the truth, by telling Izuna the same thing he'd told Hashirama. 

Later he had received a sms with two photos from Izuna, one being a screenshot of a message conversation between Tobirama and Touka and the other was the selfie of Tobirama with visible hickeys. Madara had had conflicted feelings when he saw that selfie, on one hand he had felt possessive pride swelling in his chest of the marks he'd left, the other hand he felt dread curl in the pit of his stomach of the consequences that would inevitability come. 

The consequence he dreaded the most was what would happen the next time he met Tobirama, and as such he had managed to avoid the silver haired man. Though he hadn't been able to avoid Izuna, who had reached new levels with his teasing after he sent Madara that sms. It didn't help the older Uchiha brother to tell the younger to shut up, deny it or ignore him, in the end he gave up. 

Coming into Hashirama's place felt like heaven, pure bliss and no teasing little brother in sight. To his knowledge Tobirama wasn't home, he had avoided coming over when he knew the younger Senju brother would be there. When he was there he avoided going into the living room and preferred to be in the kitchen instead, to try forget what had transpired into that room on that very sofa. Hence why they where there now. 

Today they were discussing different movies and their favourite scenes from said movies, even which were worth to rewatching etc. They had become somewhat engrossed in the topic and almost forgot to drink their cups of coffee. At one point Madara looked rather thoughtful before he spoke. 

"There's this movie, I'd like to rewatch but I can't remember the title of it. I think it was about some guy who went to jail even though he was innocent. Do you remember the title?" 

Hashirama quirked one eyebrow at his friend. "Hmm, I don't know which one your thinking of. I believe a lot of movies have a plot like that, no?" Now it was his turn to look thoughtful, the vague description sounded familiar but he couldn't figure out which exact movie it was that Madara was thinking of. 

"I believe one quote from that movie was said by Morgan Freeman: 'Get busy living or get busy dying'." That quote sounded very familiar to Hashirama's ear, yet he couldn't remember the title of the movie, sure they could google it but where's the fun in that and he suddenly got an idea. 

"It sounds very familiar, but I can't remember the title. Though I know someone who might." Then he turned his head towards the doorway and called. "Tobirama!" 

Madara who had been in the middle of taking the last sip of his coffee froze as he heard Hashirama call for his brother. He hadn't thought that Tobirama would be home, dread slowly crept over him and he carefully placed the cup on the counter, it was empty now anyway as he swallowed nervously. 

Hashirama seemed oblivious to how Madara felt about meeting the younger Senju brother. He had most likely already forgotten about finding them on the sofa, and only thought he'd help get an answer, especially seeing as he had that smile on his face that told Madara that his assumption was correct. 

Madara didn't hear any footsteps as the younger Senju brother grumpily entered the kitchen with narrowed eyes directed at his older brother, at the same time as he bit out a cross "What?" probably not impressed to have been disturbed from whatever he had been doing prior to entering the kitchen. 

"Do you remember which movie the quote 'get busy living or get busy dying' is from? Madara wants to know." Hashirama began cheerfully as he had his brother's attention. Though as soon as he had said Madara's name, he had waved an arm in the other's direction, which in turn brought Tobirama's focus to follow that movement. 

Both men seemed to freeze when their eyes met for the first time since they were found tangled together on that sofa. An awkward air surrounded the room, while Hashirama merrily babbled on and on seemingly oblivious to the others reactions. 

Tobirama was the first to snap out of it, letting the frozen shock melt away into his usual cold and stoic countenance as he greeted the other with a gruff. "Uchiha." 

That got Madara's gears to move again as he automatically snapped back. "Senju." 

Neither of them said anything past their greeting and they continued to watch each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The awkward air still hung heavy into the air and it gradually rubbed off on Hashirama who quieted down and looked between them nervously. 

"Oh, you guys look as if you're getting busy, and I'm not sure I want to bear witness to that, so I'll leave you to sort it out." Hashirama stood up and laughed uneasily as he gradually backed out of the kitchen. 

Two pair of wide eyes incredulously followed Hashirama's departure with shock written all over those respective black and red irises. Had Hashirama really meant what it sounded like, or had he meant it as if he thought they would start fighting and wanted them to make up? 

Images of what had transpired weeks earlier on a specific sofa came unbidden to both their minds and none of them dared to look at the other, not really knowing what to do. If they should hightail the subject and go back to ignore each other again or take the bull by its' horn and talk. 

Madara who were the eldest of the two, slumped his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh as the day they had to confront each other was inevitable to come sooner or later anyway, it was probably better to just get it over with. 

"I'm sorry..." He began not sure how he should phrase his words, a simple sorry seemed like a good place to start. 

"Wow, you're sorry? I guess hell just froze over, there's a first time for everything, an Uchiha saying sorry." Tobirama snorted frowning. "Are you sorry you molested me without my consent, and that I had to endure endless of harassment from it?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry and sorry to burst your bubble, but don't think you're the only one having to endure endless harassment from it, Senju. " Madara bit back clenching his jaw feeling his veins throb in his neck. 

"Oh, so it makes it okay without my consent if you say you're sorry." Tobirama narrowed his eyes and glared at the Uchiha. They were back to their usual bickering, and their voices were slightly rising. 

"Is it so hard to believe I'm sorry?" Madara had had enough and stomped angrily towards the other man, invading his personal space seething and stabbing a pointed finger into his chest. "It wasn't me who got home dead drunk and fell asleep snuggling closer to my shoulder. It wasn't me who looked like a sleeping angel, perhaps it was wrong of me but do tell me how I was expected to pass up that tempting chance? How could I not take a small sample of the forbidden fruit presented to me, knowing full well it would never happen again and technically was against your will? Why did your sleeping face have to be so beautiful? Why did that photo of us tangled together looked so right yet wrong knowing your dislike for me? Why did that selfie of you with the hickeys I left make me feel both pride and dread? What the hell are you doing to me?" 

Tobirama stared wide-eyed while Madara ranted, at a loss for words not knowing how he should respond to the information he was given, with a seething Uchiha up in his personal space stabbing a pointed finger at his chest. 

"Hold on, hold on, hold on." Disbelief was written all over Tobirama's face as he slowly pushed Madara back from him, while staring into his dark eyes. "My sleeping face beautiful? Wait what?" He couldn't believe Madara had just said that, nevermind the blaming game for now, his brain was stuck on this unexpected new revelation. 

"Fuck..!" Dark eyes widened seeing as realization of what he had said dawned upon Madara's mind. "That.. that wasn't.." He started to back away, feeling slight panic rear its' ugly head inside his chest with no way to get out of the situation. He regretted letting those words out during his rant, and now it was impossible to make it unspoken. "Oh, hell no.." 

"That wasn't what?" Confusion mixed together with disbelief as Madara made absolute no sense right now. 

"..." The frustration chalice was filled to the brim and threatened to spill over and it did spill over when the stress became too much. "Oh, you want to know the truth? Fine! Yes, I thought your sleeping face was beautiful, and yes I do regret saying that out loud. Knowing how embarrassing it is to admit it, and to top it off your strong dislike for me and you must feel disgusted to know my fingers and mouth have touched your skin. Are you happy now, Senju?" Madara ranted in one breath, not giving the other time to respond and he huffed angrily once he finished. 

"Oh, so the great Uchiha thinks he's the victim now?" Tobirama sneered, taking a quick breath and continuing before Madara could reply. "Don't you think I would be shocked when I thought you looked cute on that photo? That I would be confused, knowing it was you? Wondering if you've perhaps mistook me for someone else or perhaps tried to use me as a substitute , forbidden fruit my ass. You're a coward and you know it, if you had any balls you'd never molest me when I was practically unconscious. You've got a lot of nerve, but not a lot of spine - you spineless coward." 

Dark eyes stared disbelievingly into red counterparts, trying to process every bit of information that reached his ears, momentarily speechless by the new revelation. Madara gaped slightly at the other’s gall to say it like that, before he closed his mouth and stomped closer again. ”You think I’m a coward? Then what does that make you? Mister no-better-than-me. ” Madara huffed out his chest and the both of them knew that they both could be bold and forward when the situation required it, now they were simply goading each other. Leading Madara to get up close and personal into Tobirama’s face, with no regards of personal space. ”If it makes you feel better I could molest you right here, right now.” Madara growled into Tobirama’s face. 

”Then why are you hesitating? You got sudden cold feet? Afraid to be proved wrong?” A snort escaped Tobirama’s lips as he straightened his back to his full height, towering the few inches he had over Madara. 

Strong fingers wound itselves like vices into the front of Tobirama’s shirt, pulling the man back down. ”Get back here, I’ll make you eat up you words” Madara growled and their lips were inches from each other, almost touching and electricity hung in the air, adding to the pressure. 

Just as they both were about to lean forward, Hashirama burst into the kitchen like a hurricane. ”It’s Shawshank Redemption.” He squealed excited, while his eyes beamed and twinkled like stars. 

”Huh?” Both men stopped confused and turned their faces to look at Hashirama, neither trying to move from their positions. While trying to figure out what he was on about. 

"I finally remembered the title of that movie Madara wanted to rewatch!" Hashirama filled them in on what it was he meant, and then he finally decided to really look at them and cocked one eyebrow questionably. "You weren't about to fight?" 

It would be a hassle to explain it all over again, cue two sighs escaping their lips along with facepalms at Hashirama's inability to comprehend what was actually going on, and not quickly judging by one hasty look of the situation, taken out of context. 

And thus the whole merry-go-round that was known as Hashirama, was on tour again making two men miserable in the process and plotting murder, unless it shut down.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, don't take this series too seriously, it's not written with that intention anyway.  
> I just have way too much fun writing, still hard to find ways to express the feelings around them etc, still trying to grasp it.
> 
> Don't feel shy to leave comments, especially if it's constructive criticism, I want to get better as English is not my native tongue. I don't mind if the comments are just a few words every comment counts. Sure I like getting kudos, but I feel with comments I get the chance to get to know if there's something I need to do better next time, if there were something you liked etc. I'm not saying you have to comment though, that choice is still in your hands.  
> I'm just voicing one of my wishes, I do hope I don't come off as too forward now, I'm actually a very humbled person (if that's how you put it, if it was worded wrong I do hope you get what I was trying to say).
> 
> Anyway I do appreciated your support regardless and thank you for reading this far~ <3  
> I do hope you'll have a great day as well. :D


End file.
